Go!Caillou
Go!Caillou is the GoAnimate version of the educational show character, Caillou. He is based on the children's TV series of the same name. In GoAnimate, he managed to beat Dora as the Number 1 used character for a "Troublemaker Gets Grounded" video. Entrance: Growing Up Go!Caillou starts his All Star Smashers career as a baby and Doris tells him he's gonna be a big boy. This makes Caillou grow bigger, stomping angrily scaring Doris away. Move Origin In the original Caillou show opening, Caillou is told by his mum that he is going to be a big boy. Also, in one of African Vulture's videos, Caillou is seen in one shot growing so big that everyone runs away. Neutral B: Potato Prints Caillou holds onto a palette. Press B to dab a piece of chopped potato into a random paint colour, as an attack. Dab it a few times for it to give its respective affect properly. Once you're done, change your current direction to flip the palette over. This will cross Caillou, giving him 2% damage unless he uses green paint, which does 5%. If somebody touches the palette, they will get a certain affect depending on which colour is used. Dabbing it in yellow paint causes it to create an eggy smell poisoning anyone in its range. If you walk through it, you will slip over, damaging anyone in the way either slipping them over or bumping into them. Dabbing it in green paint builds a shape of a tree. The trunk of the shape causes heavy knockback but no damage. However, touching the leaves on top does damage but not knockback at all. Dabbing it in blue paint makes a river flow in a certain direction, washing away anything on the ground causing only pushback on opponents just like FLUDD. This is the only paint colour on the palette that's never used in the original episode. While it's on the ground, you can pick up the chopped potato to forcefully attack your opponent. Move Origin In one episode of Caillou, his grandma gave him some chopped potatos and paint to paint pictures of things on paper. Side B: Gilbert Tamer Caillou holds a hoop and tells his cat, Gilbert, to jump through it. Keep the B button held until Gilbert finally jumps through it as an attack. This makes him run to the end of the screen. Release the B button to cancel. Activating the move in mid air causes Gilbert to jump automatically, due to being afraid of heights. Sometimes when holding the hoop, a butterfly will appear on screen flying in different directions. This distracts Gilbert causing him to run around chasing it. While Gilbert can still do damage, the butterfly remains harmless. Move Origin There is an episode of Caillou when he tries to get his cat, Gilbert through a hoop pretending he was at the circus. Up B: Farmer Caillou Caillou, with a farmer hat, slowly jumps. Unless he catches an item during this jump, he will fall down and hurt himself when he touches the ground. If you touch someone during the jump, you can control where they walk until they leave the platform they're on. If they do, both characters gain damage. If this move is activated next to a tree, whether its a tree from the stage, summoned by Maxwell's Neutral B or grown by his palette's green paint, his Grandpa will hold on to him for a moment and give him a boost. Once he reaches the tree, he will pick up an apple from it and throws it in front of him as a small attack. Move Origin In one episode, Grandpa shows Caillou around his farm and tells him he's going to help him pull apples off the apple tree. Because Caillou is too short to reach the apples and he keeps bumping onto the ground after trying to catch one, Grandpa gives him a boost so he can reach them. Down B: Pretend Digger Caillou plays with his toy digger and moves it forward a bit. If it touches someone, he'll flip the opponent upwards. The digger can also be used to remove anything, including adjectives, traps, assist characters and items. Move Origin In one episode of Caillou, he plays with his toy bulldozer in his sand pit imitating digger noises. Final Smash: Kidaroo Karaoke Caillou angrily announces: "You know what? That's it! I'm gonna sing a song on that bar!" Then he jumps off the stage and goes to that bar to sing the first verse of his theme song: "I'm just a kid who's four, each day I grow some more, I like exploring I'm Cai-llou!"''This grabs Boris' attention telling Caillou:"Caillou! I see you over there! You're coming home with us. Right... now!"''Suddenly, he grabs him with a very long arm and slowly tries to pull Caillou to the end of the screen. If Caillou bumps into someone, he or she will gain lots of damage, freeing Caillou and the arm of Boris disappears. If he misses, Caillou will be KO'd, so watch out. Move Origin This move is based on this Lawl Bros episode. KO Sounds and Taunts KO Sound 1: Oh no! KO Sound 2: (In Kidaroo's Voice) Whai ai ai ai ai! Star KO: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Screen KO: Ow! Up Taunt: (Singing) "I'm Caillou!" Side Taunt: (Doing his famous GoAnimate evil laugh) "Hahahahahaha!" Down Taunt: (Singing) "So many things to do!" Victory Poses and Losage: Option #1: "Hey! Can we go to Chuck E Cheese's?" Option #2: Walks off singing his Victory Theme on a microphone. Option #3: "Oh you look so stupid and ugly!" Losage: Doris angrily points her finger while grounding Caillou. Normal Moves, Special Moveset Music, KO, Taunt Music, Victory Music Aerial Attacks Up Aerial: Neutral Aerial: Down Aerial: Strikes downward with his plastic shovel. Similar to Mr. Game & Watch's down aerial. Forward Aerial: Reverse Aerial: Ground Attacks Up Tilt: Punches both arms upwards, cheering "Yes!" Neutral Attack: Gives a thumbs down. It takes only one frame before it can do damage. It has the tiniest bit of ending lag but it's not at all long enough to matter. Combo: Side Tilt: Fires an AK-47. Fires out multiple tiny, invisible, short-ranged projectiles. Individually they're pretty weak, but if you catch an opponent in the stream it does a good amount of damage. Dash Attack: Down Tilt: Ledge/Get Up Attacks Ledge: Get Up: Smashes: Up Smash: Side Smash: Caillou pinches Rosie on the cheek. Her yelling stuns any opponent who comes into contact before dealing knockback. He's locked in place while she screams so if the opponent comes from behind they can get an easy hit in. Down Smash: Grab Moves: Grab: Pummel: Forward Throw: Reverse Throw: Up Throw: Down Throw: Moveset Music Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy (GoAnimate version) KO Sounds and Taunts Music Caillou Trap Remix Victory Music I'm Caillou (x3) Angry Boss Codec Angry Boss: I Can't Believe It! A Baby Show Character? REALLY!? Victor: You're Fighting Caillou, Boss! He Is One of the various baby show troublemakers, which includes the likes of Dora the Explorer and Little Bill. Angry Boss: Oh come on! Why the hell am I Fighting A Baby Show Character? What happened to Caillou anyway? He doesn't look the same. Victor: It's His GoAnimate Look, as he's more known for appearing in various Grounded Videos. Angry Boss: I think he looks completely different. Victor: They do have certain things in common... Yellow clothes... Angry Boss ...that's all? Victor: Yeah... Angry Boss: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Personal Data Height Weight Sickness * Powers * Hobbies * Nationality *Canada Pawlette Swaps *Go!Animate Look (Default) *Wearing red apron *Daillou (with sexy scar) *Baillou *Dark Caillou *Teenage Caillou *New GoAnimate model *Caillou with hair *His Real Show Look *THE GRAY SHIRT (Real Show Look) Role in World of Light Although Go!Caillou does not appear in the WoL opening cutscene, he was vaporized and placed under Galeem's imprisonment like everyone else (with the exception of Kirby). He was one of the many fighters to fall under Dharkon's control upon Galeem's first defeat. He is found in the Dracula's Castle sub-area in the Dark Realm. He appears after the Thanos spirit is defeated. Trivia *Calliou's moveset is by far, the longest All Star Smashers moveset ever. This is due to Yuuki Ogata's very long neutral attack, as seen in Caillou's KO Sounds. *Cailliou's moveset video is the second one to show pawlete swaps (Elouise and Brodi) the first being Talking Joe. Category:Playable Characters Category:Go!Animate Category:YouTube Category:Funny Characters Category:Based on the real character Category:Bald Category:People Who Had Parent Problems Category:Weird Characters Category:Joke Category:Kid Category:Different version Category:Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:Robot voice Category:Parody Characters Category:Back from the Dead Category:WTF Characters Category:All Star Smashers Category:All Star Smashers Video Movesets Category:Semi-Joke Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:Unexpected Newcomer Category:Troublemakers Category:The Stretch Squad Category:YouTube Poop Category:Trophy Gunner